


Keep It Strange

by foxsea007



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Canon, Anarchy, Brainwashing, Canon Related, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Gang activity, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Psychosis, Realistic Portrayal Of Addiction, Realistic Portrayal of Mental Illness, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Violence, psychopathy, sociopathic tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: “And we are always high, keep it strange. Okay, yeah, I'm insane but you the same.” A tale of Myra Vaughn’s descent into madness after a chance meeting of a charming, dark hair boy named Kurtz. He drags her into a world of anarchy and drugs, filling her mind with his ideals of a chaotic world and Gryphons & Gargoyles. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.





	1. Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Posting a new series that I hope you’ll enjoy as my tumblr has become the “Kurtz” basis of the Riverdale fandom. Just kidding but yeah. I hope everyone enjoys! I’ve been working on this for a couple weeks. Enjoy guys!!! I know Kurtz isn’t everyone’s cup of tea but I wanted to try something new! Thanks!

**Chapter** **One**

_Brand_

 

 

“Miss Vaughn!”

 

The hand holding Myra’s head up jerked at the sudden yelling of the English teacher l, causing the tiny blonde’s face to flush red. Her blue eyes fell to her lap as she heard the laughter of the students around her.

 

“Care to join us for class now?” The teacher asked.

 

Silently, Myra gave a small nod as the laughter in then classroom grew louder mostly due to a Serpent boy in her class. Her eyes darted to him for a quick second, catching his tall frame sitting on his desk instead of the chair. She couldn’t understand how he could be so rude to someone he didn’t even know, but... now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

 

Her eyes glanced back up at the teacher as she tried to go over the reading assignment due in the next few days. Myra scribbled down the assignment in her notebook and a small reminder to head to the library after school to pick up a copy of another book she had been eyeing to check out for weeks...

 

The bell rang.

 

Myra gathered her belongings, stuffing her notebooks and pencils into her backpack as other students passed her. She slowly stood up, keeping her eyes focused on the floor as to avoid any eye contact with the two rival groups that warred constantly on school grounds...

 

“Get out of my fucking face _Bulldog_!”

 

It was the Serpent who had been laughing at her earlier and another male from the the school’s Bulldogs now in a heated altercation. Myra frowned as she tried to grab her bag and move passed the two boys before a fight broke out.

 

The Bulldog shoved the taller Serpent back. “Fuck off Sweet Pea!”

 

Myra sighed. **Too** **late**...

 

The Serpent dubbed Sweet Pea tackled the Bulldog into the nearby desk, causing it to smack into Myra’s leg and knocking her over. She held her leg for a moment, wondering if anyone would notice the collateral damage they had caused her, but to no avail. The two boys continued to pummel each other with their follow gang members

 

Pushing herself back up to her feet, Myra quickly grabbed her bag again before hobbling out of the classroom and to the crowded hallway. A small wince escaped her throat as she moved to touch the reddened area on her exposed leg, knowing it would bruise by tomorrow. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, keeping the weight off of her injured leg until the initial pain faded.

 

God, she _hated_ this school.

 

She made her way toward her locker, swinging the door open still feeling a twinge if pain in her leg. It was still intense enough that it was bringing tears to her eyes.

 

“Aw look,” a girl said, walking passed her. “Meltdown Myra’s going to cry again!”

 

Myra froze at the use of the use of the hateful name. Her cheeks turned red as students stopped to stare and laugh at her once again. She slammed her locker shut before taking off down the hallway as she tried to fight back the tears stinging at her eyes. At least when she attended Southside High, she blended in so much - no one noticed her.

 

She honestly had no clue where she was running to at this point until she somehow ended up outside the school. She looked around for any signs of any truancy officers as she scampered down the steps and made her way to the library. Her only place of solace.

 

Making her way into the building, Myra found an unoccupied table hidden in the back where it seemed no one would really bother her. She gently set her notebook onto the table before unloading the many notebooks and books she had hidden. Sighing, she relaxed in the chair as she grabbed one of her books flipping to the page she had left off on.

 

Finally, peace and quiet.

 

“Manson family?”

 

Her eyes glanced up to meet a pair of dark, brown eyes. Myra felt nervousness building in the pit of her stomach at being caught reading cultist books. “Y-yes,” she replied, setting the book down to study the boy’s features a bit more. A genuine smile curled over his lips as his dark hair was side swiped out of his face.

 

Who was this?

 

“If you like cult books,” He said, leaning back on the hind legs of the chair across from her. “Check out the Waco Texas cult... it’s a very interesting read.”

 

Surprised, Myra cracked a small smile at the boy. “Thanks for the suggestion.”

 

“Talks about David Koresh’s techniques using loudspeakers and sounds twenty-four seven to break down the will of everyone in the encampment,” he explained, his smile changing over to a smirk. “Similar to the technique Jim Jones used in Jonestown...”

 

“I’ve read all about the Jonestown cult. I’ll have to check out the Waco cult though,” Myra said, her excitement evident on her face.

 

“Kurtz,” he said, allowing all for legs of the chair to sit on the floor again.

 

“...Myra.”

 

“Well Myra,” He said, reaching into his own bag and pulled out a paperback book before sliding it across the table to her. “Here. I’ll let you borrow it. It’s one of my David Koresh books. You’ll love it.”

 

Her eyes scanned over the book before looking back up at him. “Are-are you sure?” She asked, timidly, pulling the book toward her and flipping through the pages so gently.

 

He leaned in closer over the table and gave her a grin. “ _Positive_.”

 

“Thank you,” Myra said, eyes lighting up at him.

 

His eyes looked over her face for a brief moment. “Text me your number,” he suggested. “We can discuss the book and when your done-“

 

“Okay!” She exclaimed much more excited than she meant it to be. Her face flushed at the surprised expression on his face. “S-sorry. I don’t really get to talk to many people...”

 

Kurtz leaned back in his chair, holding the back of his head in his hands. “You go to Riverdale right?” He asked. “I recognize you from my history class.”

 

“Oh. You actually remember me?”

 

“You’re always daydreaming and staring out the window. I always wondered what you were thinking about...”

 

“Most of them laugh.”

 

Kurtz outstretched his hand to cover hers on the table. “I don’t.”

 

Her breath hitched in her throat for just a moment before retracting her hand away from him. She felt her thoughts becoming scattered at the small amount of attention she was receiving. “Uh, right. My number... here!” Myra said, quickly scribbling her number down onto a piece of paper and sliding it toward him.

 

Gingerly picking up He paper, Kurtz’s eyes read over the number almost checking to make sure she actually gave it to him. “Thanks,” He said. “I’ll text you tonight. Maybe we can meet up and talk more.”

 

“...I’d like that, Kurtz.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kurtz gently placed a headset over Myra’s ears as he played her one of his favorite songs as they sat on his bed together. Her hands gently covered his to help hold it in place as what Myra could only assume was “screamo” music blared in her ears. She flinched slightly at the volume blasting in her ears but she had to admit, she enjoyed the lyrics.

 

He gently pushed the headset to hang on her neck. “Like it?”

 

“I like the lyrics. Just loud. Not used to it.” Myra said, laughing.

 

Chuckling, Kurtz stood up from the bed. “It grows on you,” he explained as he pulled the plug from his stereo and allowed the same song to play again with a softer volume.

 

This has become an ongoing arrangement for the last week or so, Myra honestly couldn’t remember anymore, but she adored every moment she spent with her newfound friend. She found herself wasting hours upon hours talking about anything with him.

 

But then, she would begin to notice a manic glint in his eyes when they would begin talking about society. She was almost entranced by the passion that was woven in each word he spoke about how society casted out those who were different...

 

“Like me and you,” Kurtz explained, beginning to pace back and forth across his bedroom. “We were cast out... like nothing. Students treat you like garbage-“

 

Myra frowned. “Please don’t remind me...”

 

“And my parents...”

 

Her eyes saddened at the mention of his parents. Shame filled his eyes as he stopped pacing and sat back on the bed next to her. Slowly, Myra reached out a hand to touch his arm gingerly in a feeble attempt to comfort him. He had confided in her the neglect he had suffered throughout the years. She could never understand how parents could just “forget” to feed their own child.

 

“Kurtz,” Myra whispered, scooting closet to him. “Hey. It’s okay.”

 

A forced smile curled over his lips before he nodded. “I know. Everything will come full circle eventually,” he said, turning his head away from her. “Society will pay for what it put me through.”

 

Nodding, Myra moved her hand to gently move up and down his back. “That’s right,” she replied softly. She didn’t quite understand how anyone would “pay” but hoped that maybe he would maybe better himself than his parents.

 

Kurtz turned to look at her, gently sweeping back a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Myra... thank you.”

 

Her face heated up at his touch as she pulled back out of embarrassment. “I-it’s fine,” she managed out as she went to grab her books that were scattered out on his bed. “I didn’t realize how late it was...” She wasn’t entirely sure why such an innocent touch made her so nervous, but as she looked up at clock she noticed it was almost midnight now.

 

“...you could always stay here for the night,” Kurtz suggested. “I can sleep on the couch. My parents probably forgot where they lived anyway.”

 

“That isn’t funny Kurtz...”

 

He chuckled lightly as he stood up from his bed and walked over to his drawer, pulling out a black band tee shirt and a pair of black shorts. He tossed the articles of clothing toward her. “Go ahead and change. I’ll take the couch.”

 

Myra flashed him a nervous smile as she watched him leave his bedroom. She slowly stood up, realizing this was the first time she had ever been alone in his room before... She slipped off the clothes she had worn and managed to put on the tee shirt and shorts he had given to her.

 

She walked around the bedroom, looking the all the band items he had spread out on his drawer. “What’s this?” She mused, picking up a small Gargoyle trinket that had been sitting there almost staring at her. She studied the little figurine, wondering why exactly he had so many of these littered around his band memorabilia.

 

Giggling, Myra set down the the little gargoyle figure as she continued to look around his room. Her hands moved across the wooden surface as she found one of the drawer was ajar. “Strange,” she said to herself as she moved to pull open the drawer, finding a small, white booklet.

 

“...gryphons and _gargoyles_?” She asked herself as she moved to sit on his bed again. Myra turned to the first page, finding it was something similar to a game manual or instruction booklet for said game. Fantasy game? She hadn’t pegged him for the type to fall into this type of game. Still, she wondered if the little gargoyle pieces sitting on his drawer were apart of the game.

 

Myra laid back on the pillow and let it a dreamy sigh, taking in the overwhelming scent of his cologne that covered his clothes and his bedding. It was honestly a comforting smell... a mixture a cigarette smoke and what she could only assume was an incense.

 

Bringing her knees up to rest the booklet on, she began thumbing through the pages as she tried to study the rules and set up of the game. Assuming that maybe he would invite her to play, she even read up on the characters, wondering just which one he may assign her... it honestly looked a little fun.

 

“Who am I kidding?” Myra snorted as she set the book. “He’d never invite me to anything like that... especially with his friends. He’s never brought me around them.”

 

An aggravated huff escaped from her throat as she tossed the book to the floor. “I need to go to sleep and stop whining,” she told herself. “We’ve only been hanging out a week...” She almost hated how insecure she was when it came to social cues and relationships with other people... as if she was socially inept.

 

“Go to sleep Myra... you’re being stupid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Myra. Wake up.”

 

Her eyes slowly fluttered to find Kurtz standing over her in his bed, causing her to jump in surprise. “K-Kurtz?!” she nearly cried. “Don’t do that! You scared me!”

 

His expression seemed unwavering as he motioned for her to get out of bed. “I see you were reading my book,” he said, pointing to the discarded Gryphons and Gargoyles booklet on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry I threw it on the floor I sorta fell asleep and I-“

 

His finger pressed against her lips. “Just follow me. It’ll all start becoming clear to you soon,” he explained.

 

“In this?” Myra questioned, stepping out of his bed and glancing at the clock. Three in the morning? Was he crazy? “At least let me change before we go-“

 

“Your clothes won’t matter there.”

 

She felt his hand enclose around her wrist as he pulled her out of his bedroom wincing a bit at how tightly he was grasping her. Myra attempted to resist him to at least grab her shoes, but he only seemed to tug on you harder. “Kurtz... that hurts!” She said as he pulled her through the back door and toward Fox Forest, which went into his backyard.

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?!” Myra demanded as she was forced to trudge through the forest with no shoes on. The branches and foliage crunching and snapping under her bare feet had begun to hurt so much... she was almost begging for him to stop.

 

She nearly ran straight into his back as he finally stopped, reaching their destination as he came to a clearing in Fox Forest. Confused, Myra peered around his shoulder to see a group of boys sitting around a fairly large camp fire and all were staring at her.

 

Kurtz let go of her wrist and sat down at what seemed to be the head of the circle. He flashed a small smile at her and motioned for her to take the empty space next to him. Slowly, Myra moved to the vacant spot, sitting quickly. She shot a confused look to her friend.

 

“We’re going to let you play,” Kurtz said.

 

“...play what?”

 

“Gryphons and Gargoyles.”

 

Her eyes went wide. “Oh,” She said, unsure why they had to come all the way out to the forest to play a silly board game. “I don’t think I know everything yet-“

 

Kurtz raised his hand almost as if he were trying to silence her. “You’re going to play the Thief,” he explained, picking up a card and placing it in front of her.

 

Sighing with relief, Myra took the card and was thankful she was at least a character she had actually had a chance to study in the booklet. She looked around to the group of boys wondering why they had such a look of awe as Kurtz began describing quests to each of them... as if this were reality.

 

But, she had to admit the way Kurtz was able to weave each tale and quest was almost like poetry. Even Myra found herself fading in and out of reality with each quest he set up and explained... and she couldn’t understand why. She found herself loosing touch with reality, staring at him with each turn, with each change in the story.

 

What was happening?

 

Shaking her head, Myra realized somehow she had lost focus, loosing herself in his stories and quests. Good lord, could someone’s voice be considered a drug? She let out a sigh and looked at the board wondering how she was able to consciously play throughout her trip from reality.

 

“Myra?”

 

She turned to look at Kurtz. “...yes?”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Myra quickly nodded, “Everything’s fine.”

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

Her eyes grew wide as she fell victim to his voice again, loosing touch with reality as she threw the dice down on the board. She moved her piece and almost expertly finished her turn. Her eyelids were growing heavy from exhaustion at this point. How long had they been out here?

 

“Kurtz... can we go soon-“

 

He didn’t respond to her.

 

Myra sighed, “ _Game_ _Master_...”

 

“Myra not yet.”

 

She looked around Fox Forest as the Forest seemed scarier at night... especially with the illumination of the fire pit they had built. And she wasn’t sure why, but she had begun to feel paranoia tugging at her mind. As if they weren’t alone in the forest.

 

Was that leaves rustling?

 

Kurtz fell eerily silent as Myra looked around as the rustling grew almost louder. She turned to Kurtz, opening her mouth to ask him if they should leave, but instead, he raised his hand and dismissed the rest of the group.

 

“Kurtz... what’s going on?” her voice strained.

 

Silently, he stood up from his place and outstretched his hand to her. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and pushed herself back to her feet. “He deems you worthy,” Kurtz whispered.

 

“W-What? Who does?”

 

Kurtz brought a finger to his lips to silence her again.

 

“Kurtz. It’s getting scary out here... can’t we just head back?”

 

Another tree branch snapped in the distance as Myra turned to see a towering figure. The figure’s body seemed to be covered in a cloak and... was that a **bull** **skull**? Her instincts were screaming for her to jump back and run... but fear kept her frozen in place.

 

“Myra. It’s okay.” Kurtz gentle voice broke through her fear as she felt his hand give hers a gentle squeeze. “Remember when I said society would pay for all the wrongs it’s done to all of us?”

 

Numbly, she gave a small nod. “Yes.”

 

“He’s going to lead us. You’re going to join and be by my side...”

 

Myra turned to look at Kurtz. “This is crazy!”

 

“This is his will, kneel before your king.”

 

Slowly, Myra dropped to her knees and kept praying this was some elaborate prank or apart of this game... She watched Kurtz disappear from her view and heard something rustling around in be fire pit.

 

“...do you _trust_ me Myra?”

 

“You know I do,” she answered. “I just want to know what’s going on.”

 

“In order to be apart of his Kingdom... you have to bare his mark.”

 

Her eyes looked up to find Kurtz standing in front of her with a branding iron. She felt the color from her face beginning to drain as her eyes traveled to the top of the iron and finding a bizarre mark at the very end.

 

“Lift your shirt.” Kurtz instructed.

 

She couldn’t understand why she was actually following his commands as she stared into his face. She lifted her top enough to reveal her abdomen to him. Was he actually going to-?

 

Kurtz presses the branding iron onto her lower stomach near the left side. Myra screamed as the white hot heat seared through her flesh. She slowly felt him remove the iron from her skin and her body began trembling with pain as she fell forward onto her arms.

 

He kneeled down in front of her. “I’m so _proud_ of you Myra...”

 

She blacked out.


	2. Reality

****Chapter Two** **

__Reality_ _

 

 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as a searing pain struck her as Myra shot up in bed. She gripped her abdomen, wincing again at the white-hot pain that plagued her. “Oh my god,” she cried, lifting up the top she was wearing. She looked over her skin and found the area of the worst pain was covered in a bandage.

 

Why couldn’t she remember what had happened?

 

She slowly peeled back the tape from her skin and lowered the gauze. Myra noted someone had put some sort of ointment on it, but the wound was still oozing some sort of liquid, she could only guess it was plasma as it was clear. Tears stung at her eyes as she looked down to see the bizarre marking left on her body...

 

“Myra?”

 

Her eyes darted up to the door as she realized Kurtz had walked into the room, probably having heard her moans and groans of pain. Her face flushed upon seeing him enter the room without a shirt on as her eyes fell to his chest muscles...

 

“Did I wake you?” She asked, quietly. “God what happened?”

 

Grinning, Kurtz walked toward the bed taking a seat near her feet. “You’re apart of something bigger than you now, Myra,” he explained. “I’m proud of you. I have the same mark.” He pointed to a scar on his side, causing Myra’s eyes to quickly dart away in fear her eyes lingered more on his muscles than his mark.

 

“...how did we get back-?”

 

Kurtz reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair as he gently tried to push her back down onto the bed. “I brought you back and I put the bandage on,” he explained. “You need to rest Myra.”

 

“But… I’m confused!”

 

His dark eyes met her again as a smile curled over his lips. “Sleep now,” he whispered to her. “You need to rest after that.”

 

Frowning, Myra watched as he stood up from the foot of the bed and headed toward the door. “W-wait!” she whimpered, sitting up in the bed again despite the searing pain that surged through her body from her sudden movements. She watched as Kurtz stopped mid-step and turned to look at her once again.

 

“What is it?” he asked, tilting his head at her.

 

Her eyes fell to her lap as she looked over the patterns on the blanket that covered her body. She wasn’t sure just what to make of this night so far finding her memory was still fairly hazy. She could recall leaving into Fox Forest with Kurtz and playing a game of Gryphons and Gargoyles.

 

And suddenly, her memory started to become fuzzy. She remembered strange rustling, Kurtz dismissing the other players… and then? Myra closed her eyes as she tried to pry into her mind, hopeful that she could somehow pry the memory from her mind. Someone in a hood, with sticks and other strange objects protruding from the back...

 

A bull’s skull.

 

“Myra?”

 

Her eyes snapped open as Kurtz's voice tore her away from her mind. She turned to find him standing next to the bed again with a worried expression on his face. “I-I’m sorry. I must have zoned out again,” she admitted, looking away from him. “I’m just trying to remember what happened last night. Everything’s so fuzzy.”

 

His hand came to gently pat the top of her head and then fell to gently run his fingertips along the side of her head and her cheeks. “Myra,” he said. “We’re going to change the world. You and me.”

 

Furrowing her brow, she began chewing her lower lip. “Did…was… Was the Gargoyle King real?” she asked.

 

“Myra. As real as anything,” was his reply. “Now sleep.”

 

“...one more thing?”

 

He flashed a gentle smile at her. “Of course.”

 

Myra’s face heated up as she looked away from Kurtz. “Can you stay?”

 

“Myra?”

 

“...things were weird tonight. It sort of scared me,” she admitted. “I trust you… but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared.”

 

Kurtz chuckled lightly. “Scoot over.”

 

Myra’s eyes lit up as she slowly scooted herself over in the bed. She laid back, allowing her head to rest on the pillow once again as she turned to her side to face away from him. Chewing nervously on her lower lip, she felt his weight sink into the bed next to him and suddenly his body shifting as well. God, she hadn’t accounted for how nerve-wracking this would be for her.

 

“Can I have some of the pillows too?” he asked, gently.

 

Myra gave a small nod before she felt his body shift once again and scooted even closer to her. Her cheeks heated up as she felt his chest pressing against her back and his small breaths tickling at the back of her neck. Was this really happening? Was she actually sharing a bed with a boy? With…Kurtz?

 

She nearly jumped when she felt his arm slowly drape around her waist, nearly pulling her closer to his chest. “K-Kurtz!” she whimpered. She felt his breath against the back of her neck again as he chuckled lightly at her response.

 

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” he teased. “Thought some human contact might calm you down. It’s almost sunrise… get some sleep.”

 

At a loss for words, Myra slowly settled into the small gesture of contact as she stared at the wall. She slowly began to make shapes out of the paint strokes on the wall and realized she had begun drifting once again into her mind. Her eyes slowly began losing focus as the small strokes in the pain began making shapes of familiar things now…

 

First a dog. Then a tree. Branches…

 

The Gargoyle King.

 

Her eyes widened at the bizarre sight her mind was creating out of shapes in the wall. Had she just seen the Gargoyle King? She slowly rubbed her eyes in hopes that her eyes would readjust and it was just some sort of mistake. Blinking a couple of times, Myra looked back at the wall again and found herself seeing the image of him more and more.

 

“What… the hell?” she whispered, outstretching her hand and feeling the wall.

 

The image was so clear, so vivid. And now, _gone_.

 

“Myra?” Kurtz asked, tightening his grip around her waist.

 

“Did I wake you again?” Myra asked, her voice lowering to a whisper.

 

“What did you see Myra?”

 

How? How did he know that?

 

Myra slowly rolled over to face Kurtz but instead found herself staring at his bare chest. Her cheeks flared red as she tried to avert her eyes back to his face. She could hear him chuckling lightly at her embarrassment as her eyes met his. The hand that had been resting at her waist slowly rose, running a hand through her hair again in an almost comforting way. His eyes grew softer, watching his fingers thread through the blonde locks of hair nearly leaving her in a trance of relaxation. Her eyes fluttered lightly, leaning against his hand…

 

“Tell me what you saw, Myra?” he asked again.

 

Her eyes remained closed as she felt the touch of his hand against her scalp more and more pleasurable. “I saw him,” she murmured. “The Gargoyle King. Was he real, Kurtz?”

 

“As real as you and I.”

 

* * *

 

 

Myra’s eyes fluttered open as the sun starting spilling into the room and the rays fell on her eyes. She was unsure just how long she had been asleep, but it hadn’t felt like long enough. She gently rubbed her eyes, trying to will away the dryness in her eyes as she tried to sit up in the bed. A weight across her waist tightened at her movements. Her eyes went wide as she remembered she had asked Kurtz to stay with her the previous night out of fear… Her eyes followed the arm and found him still sleeping soundly, his face extremely close to where she had been laying her head. How had she forgotten this so quickly?

 

Groaning, she gently peeled his arm off from around her waist, feeling the stinging pain of the branding mark starting to ache again. She slowly scooted to the edge of the bed before quietly sneaking out of the bedroom and into his bathroom. Lifting up the shirt, Myra began peeling off the tape and gauze that covered the burn mark. She winced as she felt her flesh tug against the gauze.

 

“Shit,” she cursed, having forgotten that wounds tend to stick to bandages when dry.

 

Turning on the sink, Myra gently wet the area which allowed her to peel off the tape and gauze without much difficulty. The cool air stung against the blistering flesh as she checked the mark in the mirror. “What a bizarre shape,” she commented, as she tried washing the area with soap and water. Cursing again from sheer pain, she dabbed the wound gently with a spare towel in the bathroom before rummaging the medicine cabinet and drawers for ointment and more gauze.

 

Her fingers gently ran over the outline of the blistering burn as she placed the ointment over the area. Kurtz was right, he had the same mark. But why would he want her to bare the same one? She winced again as she gingerly put fresh gauze over the burn and taped it in place, trying to be as gentle as possible around the sensitive flesh.

 

Myra lowered the band tee shirt that she had borrowed from Kurtz as she looked over her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers gently moved over the dark circles that formed under her eyes from her current state of exhaustion. She leaned in closer, her eyes narrowing a bit as if she had seen something bizarre. “Or am I daydreaming again?” she whispered to herself as she moved away.

 

“God, what’s wrong with me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Staring out the window, Myra found herself lost in thought as the teacher continued to lecture on something… She honestly couldn’t remember what the lecture was even on anymore. Her eyes followed the clouds moving across the sky and found herself making shapes out of the puffy clouds as they moved by in the sky as her mind continued to drift further and further from reality.

 

That cloud looked like two people holding hands… Her face flushed as her mind jumped to Kurtz. It had been innocent, him just leading her through the forest, but she couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t get the thought of their contact out of her head. Shaking her head, she quickly focused her mind on the trees outside as she watched the branches rustling in the gentle breeze outside.

 

The same rustling from that night.

 

“Myra.”

 

Blinking, she heard Kurtz voice appearing from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and realized she was in the last row of the classroom. It would be impossible for him to be sitting behind her. Not to mention, they didn’t share this class.

 

The bell rang.

 

Myra quickly gathered her belongings and exited the classroom. “Am I losing my mind?” she whispered to herself as she reached her locker. She opened the door and changed out the books she needed for her next class, sighing as she tried to sort through her confusing thoughts. She daydreamed a lot, but… she never felt she was losing touch with reality. She slammed the door shut.

 

“Boo.”

 

She jumped back, finding Kurtz had been hiding behind her locker door. “Not funny!” she snapped at him as he began chuckling playfully.

 

“You okay?” he asked, examining her face and noting the concerned expression she had been wearing. “Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Myra’s eyes fell to the floor as she clutched the books to her chest. “Sort of,” she admitted, moving to lean against the locker. “I feel like I’m crazy. You…you didn’t do anything weird the other night right?”

 

Kurtz fell silent for a moment as if trying to find the right words to say. “…I gave you a couple of pills to help with the pain,” he said. “Why? What’s wrong?”

 

Myra’s eyes narrowed at him. “What kind of pills?”

 

His hand reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Just something to make the pain a little more bearable. It helped me,” he explained. “Sometimes it can make things a little fuzzy… sometimes weird. I may have given you too much. You’re so tiny.”

 

“It’s okay,” Myra said, as she blushed, turning away from him. “I’m not that tiny…”

 

“Wanna skip last period?”

 

“...and do what?”

 

He flung his arm around her shoulders as he led her away from her locker. “Play a little game,” he said, playfully. “Give you some lessons on it…”

 

Myra couldn’t help but grin at him. “…fine. You’ve won me over.”

 

“Perfect,” Kurtz said, flashing her a grin. “Let’s go.”

 

Following him to the entrance of Riverdale High School, she watched as Kurtz looked around the street for signs of truancy officers. The teenagers quickly made their way out of the high school, trying to avoid teachers or other random adults that may question what they were up to.

 

Myra couldn’t help but giggle as they ran down the sidewalk until Kurtz grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley as the saw one of the cops drive by. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Burying her face into his chest, she began to listen intently to his heartbeat as she counted each one in her mind. She slowly looked up, taking a small peek at Kurtz’s face, noticing he was still looking out into the street.

 

“Coast is clear,” he said, glancing back down at her. “Let’s go.”

 

Nodding, she stepped away from him but grabbed his hand as she laced her fingers with his. She couldn’t help but smile, noticing she had become a little braver since meeting him… or maybe because she felt he actually accepted her when no one else did. She lost track of time as she followed him into Fox Forest… how much time had passed? When did they get here?

 

“Come sit,” Kurtz said, smirking at her, sitting on the ground.

 

Myra took a seat next to him as he pulled out the manual from inside his jacket. “So what did you want to teach me?” she asked.

 

Leaning into Myra, he smirked more. “How to take the game off board.”


	3. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally here with Chapter three! Took a long while to get through this as I needed a few days of a mental health break from writing after busting out my latest chapter of Lose Sight. Hopefully, this chapter does make up for it! Some sexual tension ahead as well as teenagers "Sending nudes" to each other. Fun stuff like that. Also, a bit of insight into some of the more darker aspects of Kurtz's personality will be explored later. Be prepared for that! LOL. Comment and leave some kudos if you enjoy! I appreciate you all!

Chapter Three

_Thief_

 

 

“Off-board?” Myra asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kurtz as he pulled out his player’s manual and flashed her a knowing smile. “How? What?”

 

His smile morphed into a smirk as he motioned for her to sit down across from him. “As you can see no one else is here,” he explained. “That’s because this is exclusively for you.”

 

Myra took her seat on the ground as she sat across from him. “So… what do I have to do?” she asked. His eyes glanced up at her over his player’s manual and tossed a small case to her. Myra grabbed the case and opened it, looking over the tools inside. “…are-are these lock picks?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...I’m confused?”

 

Kurtz set his player manual on the ground before standing back up onto his feet and walking toward her. Outstretching his hand, he helped Myra onto her feet before gently brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. His eyes fell to a small piece of card stock in his hand. “This is your quest,” he murmured. “To prove yourself to him… and to me.”

 

“...to you?”

 

His crooked smile spread more as he placed the card stock into her hand. “Here.”

 

Myra flipped the card around and read the words out loud, “Quest card… steal from the red dragons’ lair?” Her brow furrowed again before she looked up at him. “What does that even mean?”

 

Leaning into her, Kurt winked at her. “Steal from the red dragons… they have a powder hidden in their lair,” he explained. “Take it and bring it back to me.”

 

Her eyes went wide as she grew confused with what he was exactly asking her to do. “You want me to break into someplace and steal?” She asked as her eyes fell to stare at the card again.

 

“You’ll figure it out soon, Little Thief,” He said, walking away from her. “You have until tomorrow morning. I’ll be here waiting.”

 

“But... red dragons?” Myra asked as Kurtz continued to walk away. “I don’t-“

 

“Myra. You’re not stupid. Think.” Kurtz said as he disappeared into the brush.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Myra studied the quest card as she reread the instructions over and over again. “Red dragons...” she mused to herself, as she fiddled with the case of lock picks he had given her. She began to walk out of Fox Forest and back onto the trail that would lead her back into town as she racked her brain for ideas.

 

“Dragons breath fire,” she said, stuffing the case into her purse as she made her way out of the forest and began taking the bath home. “...someone who had a fire...” Myra tapped the quest card against her chin before stopping in her tracks as her eyes went wide. “The Blossoms... red dragons. The color red and fire... it has to be that.”

 

Myra reached her house as she quietly made her way inside, hopefuls she would avoid her mother as she realized school wasn’t exactly over yet. She peeked into the kitchen, finding her mother baking and slipped upstairs unnoticed.

 

She went into her bedroom and stripped down to her underwear, knowing if she wore her school clothes... she’d feel too constricted. Turning toward her full-length mirror, Myra ran her hands over her body as she began to question why she so easily was doing whatever Kurtz asked of her. They weren’t dating? But, she knew when he was proud of her, it made her heart skip a beat with each compliment he threw at her.

 

Grabbing her phone, she searched her messages for Kurtz name before shooting him a message that read: did you figure it out, Little Thief. A smile spread across her face as she quickly typed that she had figured out the cryptic message and she was changing.

 

A new message flashed over the screen as Myra glanced over the text. Her face heated up at the suggestion Kurtz had given her. “Show me,” she read out loud. She looked over herself in the mirror again in just a white bra and matching underwear before covering her body with her arms. “Why would he-?” She mused before being interrupted by another notification on her phone. “... _please_?”

 

Myra let out a small sigh as she held up her phone and tried to find a pose that flattered her body type. She always felt too... petite for anyone’s taste. She frowned as her eyes glanced over her own chest, feeling her breasts weren’t large enough... almost making her feel as though she had a boy’s physique.

 

Letting out a small sigh, she forced herself to hold the phone up as she brought up her camera application and forced herself to pose once again. She snapped a couple of pictures in different poses in the mirror. Flipping through the different pictures, she began frowning more as she hated what she saw more and more. “I hate this...” she murmured.

 

She held her breath, picking from one of the photos and sending it to him. Her face heated up again as she tossed the phone onto the bed not able to handle what he would say about her body. “I really don’t understand why he would want that,” she commented to herself as she went to her drawer and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a black top, slipping the articles of clothing on.

 

Her head whipped around when she heard her phone going off multiple times. Letting out a painful groan, she trudged to her phone and swiped it off the bed to see two messages from Kurtz. She rolled her eyes as she read the first message, finding herself having a difficult time believing what he was saying: you really have no idea how good you look...

 

Rolling her eyes, she glanced over the next message which questioned why she was covering her chest. Myra chewed on her lower lip as she typed a response that said she doesn’t like that she’s flat chested.  He responded quickly: you shouldn’t be so embarrassed. And the message was followed up by a picture...

 

“Oh my god!” Myra nearly yelled before covering her mouth, remembering her mother was still home. Her cheeks flushed red before tossing the phone onto the bed again. “Why would he-? I’m not his girl-!”

 

Myra slowly went back to her phone and flipped the phone back over and looked over the picture before exiting it, her face still burning from embarrassment. She quickly typed a response asking why he would send her that... “A dick pic... _really_?” Myra said, still flustered.

 

Another message flashed across her phone as her blush grew darker at the tone his message seemed to take. “Did I embarrass you?” She read aloud. “...ass.”

 

She decided to ignore his message as she stuffed her phone into her back pocket as she opened her door slowly, trying to listen for her mother’s movements from downstairs. She heard the back door open as she quietly slipped down the stairs and quickly out the door.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this...”

 

* * *

 

Myra hid in a barrel outside the barn on the Blossom’s property as she could hear Penelope and another man that Myra did not recognize. Their voices grew louder as they left the barn and walked past the barrel she was hiding in. She heard a click coming from the lock as the two voices continued to converse and slowly fade... until they disappeared.

 

She slowly lifted up the top of the barrel and poked out, looking around the property. She could swear it was darker here at night than any other property in Riverdale... She slowly climbed out of the barrel and pulled out the case Kurtz had given her and pulled out one of the lock picks.

 

She stuck the ends of the lock picks into the latch and slowly began turning it, waiting to hear the pop of the lock. “Shit,” she cursed as she felt the picks struggling against her grip. She adjusted her grip and started over, gently moving the picks until the lock popped open. “Oh thank god,” she murmured.

 

Pulling off the lock, Myra set it on the barrel and headed inside the barn. She slowly shut the barn as to not bring suspicion to herself and began searching around for any clue of where this powder was. “Let’s see,” she whispered, looking up at the rafters as she always remembered in the G&G quests there were always markings of a Gargoyle.

 

“There!” She exclaimed as she noticed a small figurine hidden within the rafters that she recognized from Kurtz’s bedroom. “…was he here?” She furrowed her brow as she looked around the area carefully. She remembered him mentioning a powder and she just assumed he didn’t need a lot of it… perhaps just a small enough sample to see what it was? She moved to one of the shelves, pushing aside objects scanning the shelves for any sign of a bottle filled with powder… anything.

 

All she found was syrup.

 

“Damn it,” she whispered as she moved along the aisle again before stopping dead in her tracks at the sound of the barn door opening.

 

“Hello?”

 

It was Cheryl’s voice.

 

**Oh no.**

 

Myra quickly pushed her body up against the shelf in hopes to make herself appear small and make it simpler for her to sneak along with the aisle ways. She could hear Cheryl’s heels clacking against the concrete, growing closer and closer to where she was hidden. She could just imagine the stories Cheryl would spread about her if she was caught stealing from the richest family in Riverdale.

 

_Wait a minute?_

 

Myra stopped once she reached a barrel at the end of the aisle, sliding off the top of it. “There it is,” she whispered to herself as she found the powder Kurtz had instructed her to find. “How do I?”

 

“Anyone in here?” Cheryl's voice grew louder.

 

Panicking, Myra grabbed an empty bottle that sat on a nearby shelf as she filled it with the contents of the barrel, before shoving a cork inside of it that had luckily been sitting nearby. She quietly placed the cover back onto the barrel as to not bring any suspicion to Cheryl before slipping into the next aisle, but not before catching a glance of the fiery redhead.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, she heard the clicking of Cheryl’s heels disappearing toward the other side of the barn as she clutched the bottle close to her chest. Myra peeking around the corner, checking both directions and finding Cheryl inspecting one corner with her back toward her. “Now or never,” Myra told herself. “Time to make a break for it.” She quickly darted toward the direction of the barn door before swinging it open just enough to slip out undetected and disappearing into the brush around the Blossom property, running until she felt her lungs were about to give out on her.

 

Leaning against a tree, Myra leaned over as she panted, trying to catch her breath. She pulled out her phone and noticed a few missed text messages from her parents wondering where she was. She ignored the messages and pulled up Kurtz’s name. She shot him a text, explaining she had stolen a jar full of the powder he had asked her to retrieve. As if on cue, his response came: bring it to fox forest, I’m waiting.

 

Myra sighed. “Fine…”

 

* * *

 

“Myra.”

 

Kurtz appeared from behind a tree as Myra arrived at their “spot” for when they would play games of Gryphons and Gargoyles. A smirk appeared over his features as his dark eyes fell to the bottle in her grasp. “Great work, little thief,” he commented, reaching out and taking the bottle from her. “You follow directions well and the Gargoyle King is pleased.”

 

Her eyelids were heavy as she had become exhausted from running so much and walking across town without much rest. “Kurtz,” she began. “W-what is that?”

 

His eyes flickered up to meet her blue eyes, his smile spreading more across his face. “It’s an important ingredient for a bigger quest, my little thief,” he explained. “Something to help with destroying all those who have wronged us, Myra. Don’t you want that?”

 

“But that doesn’t-”

 

He wagged his finger at her. “So many questions tonight. Don’t you _trust_ me?”

 

“I-of course!” she exclaimed as her gaze fell.

 

His finger hooked under her chin, forcing her gaze back to his. “Then trust me. I will tell you in due time,” Kurtz assured her. “Why didn’t you answer me earlier?”

 

Myra’s eyes narrowed at the sudden subject change as she watched him inspect the contents of the bottle. “You mean the _picture_?!” she hissed at him. “That was uncalled for-”

 

His movements froze as he looked up at her again, as his eyes flashed with a danger she had never before witnessed. “Oh?” he questioned. “And those lovely, little pictures you sent me weren’t supposed to do _that_?”

 

“We’re not! We can’t!” she hissed as her cheeks turned a shade a pink.

 

Kurtz took a step toward her as his eyes fell to meet hers. “By who’s standards?” he questioned. “You’re free to do whatever you want in this realm.”

 

Myra tilted her head in confusion. “Realm?”

 

“We’re above this society, Myra,” he explained, turning on his heel as he took a few steps away from him as he gripped the bottle on one hand. He turned to face her again, outstretching his arms to his sides. “We’re masters here in his realm. We can do whatever we want to… And I know you craved this type of attention all your life. Who am I to deny it to you?”

 

“But Kurtz-”

 

His crooked smile morphed into a smirk as his arms fell to his sides, but wagged another finger at her as he took a couple of steps toward her again. “No Myra,” he said. “No buts. Just us. You and I, Myra. We’re going to lead this kingdom in his place-”

 

Myra took a step backward as her eyes went wide. “Kurtz,” she whimpered. “You’re scaring me.”

 

“Don’t be afraid.”

 

“But you’re talking crazy.”

 

Kurtz gently placed his free hand on her cheek, gently tracing down her face with his fingertips. She looked up into his eyes and it seemed the wildness that had been there… vanished, for now. Confused, she flinched slightly at his touch, concerned he would switch to the wilder side of his personality again. “Myra,” he murmured, stepping closer to her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he said his voice barely above a whisper. “I just can’t wait to build a world that will make you happy. A world that you see as perfect.”

 

Her eyes softened, falling for his words. “Kurtz…”

 

“I know we aren’t dating,” he continued. “And I know we honestly barely know each other, but I feel as though you were meant to be at my side, leading our gang into a new kingdom.”

 

Myra quirked an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Gang?” she asked.

 

His hand reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face again as one of his more gentle smiles graced over his features. “Yes. The King’s true followers. He wants us to lead.”

 

“Me and you?”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

Myra shook her head as she tried to hide the embarrassment evident on her face. “But,” she said, her voice become meek once again. “Are you sure _I_ can lead?”

 

“You followed his direction to a T. You followed my direction to a T. Myra, face it. You’re perfect.”

 

Her gaze fell to the ground as she continued to hide the blush on her cheeks from his compliment. She chewed nervously on her lower lip as her eyes flickered up at Kurtz for a brief moment before dropping back to the ground again. “...thank you,” she whispered.

 

“Myra… Look at me.”

 

Slowly, she raised her head as her blue eyes met his. “Yes?”

 

“Stop being so down on yourself,” he said, looking her over. “I wouldn’t lie. You’re perfect.”

 

“I’m surprised you would say that considering you saw that picture of me earlier-”

 

Kurtz quirked an eyebrow at her. “And you saw what it did to me.”

 

Myra’s face flushed at his comment.

 

“Stop being so down on yourself. You’re going to be a queen. You’re beautiful.”

 

Nibbling on her lower lip again, Myra continued to stare at him. “Queen?”

 

“We’re going to lead the Gargoyle Gang. I’ve already told you that. You and me, won’t you?”

 

“Yes-of course!”

 

Kurtz flashed a smile at her before gently pressing his lips against her forehead. “You always follow orders,” he said. “You are so perfect.”

 

Myra closed her eyes as she wanted to enjoy the sensation of his lips on her skin, even if it were just her forehead, for as long as she humanly could. Her skin tingled once his lips parted from her as she let go of the breath she was holding. Was this for real? Her eyes slowly fluttered back open as her eyes were greeted by his.

 

“Are we? Is this?” she asked, timidly.

 

His smile grew. “In due time. Be patient, little thief.”

 

Myra nodded, giving him a small smile. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

 

“We have other recruits to hand out quests to, Myra,” he mentioned, outstretching his hand. “Care to join me?”

 

“Of course!” she exclaimed, eyes lighting up again as she followed him further into Fox Forest.

 

Kurtz smile morphed into a smirk again. “You always follow orders, _little thief_.”


	4. Purity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so LONG to get out... This chapter is a doozy with the amount I put into this chapter. More than probably most of my chapters - apart from a couple here and there. But I had a lot to say and put into this one... and some bits were a bit mentally draining. Hope you guys enjoy! I’m so happy to have this finally updated again! As always this was cross-posted to my Tumblr account! Leave some kudos and comments! I really enjoy hearing from you guys!!!

****Chapter Four** **

__Purity_ _

 

 

 

Her eyes scanned the circle of masked figures around the bonfire as she and Kurt were the only ones unmasked at the time. She turned her attention to Kurtz, who gave her a gentle nod signaling that everything was alright and she should have no fear. His fingers laced with hers causing her cheeks to flush red but luckily was hidden by the darkness.

 

“These are the men that we’re going to lead, Myra,” Kurtz said, squeezing her hand. His attention turned to the men that encircled the bonfire. “The King decreed that she will rule with me...”

 

Was this for real?

 

Myra glanced around the circle of young men, wondering why they so easily accepted Kurtz’s instructions. Not even a single question about her… Have they even met her before?

 

“Kurtz?” Myra asked, turning to him.

 

A small smile formed on his face as he turned to look down at her. “Yes, little thief?”

 

“Who are they?” she asked regardless of him having vaguely explained before.

 

“Hand-chosen by the Gargoyle King himself. To serve him. To serve us.”

 

Her eyes fell from his gaze as she realized he was being serious, that this was actually all too real for him. But, honestly, had she begun to buy into the idea as well… She had already snuck onto the Blossom’s property and stolen some powdery substance from their barns, she knew what the Blossom’s were known for and wondered…

 

“Kurtz?”

 

His gaze never faltered from hers. “Yes?”

 

“What was that powder I got for you?” she asked, looking at the bottle he was holding in his grasp.

 

“Little thief,” he said, touching her hair gently and sliding his hand down her face until his fingertips touched underneath her chin, pulling her gaze back up to him. “This is my job… You don’t need to worry about this. In fact, it’s safer for you not to be involved with what this is for.”

 

Myra furrowed her brow as a small, frustrated sigh fell from her lips. “Kurtz… at least tell me what it’s for?”

 

“To make something for the Gargoyle King,” he explained. “I’ll know more when we get the rest of the ingredients.”

 

That answer seemed to satisfy Myra for the time being as she finally dropped the subject before looking around the bonfire again. This was real… this was actually happening, right? She watched as the masked teens all knelt down and lowered their heads for her. Her eyes widened at the sight before turning her attention back to Kurtz, who remained watching her and smiling.

 

“You’re meant to be my queen,” he commented lightly. “This is all prophecy.”

 

“...so you mean to tell me this game is real?” she asked, quietly.

 

Kurtz placed a finger to her lips to silence her. “You’ll understand in due time, my little thief,” he said. “But for now… The King has to induct our servants. And we both agree it would be too much for you to watch.”

 

She tilted her head at him. “Too much?” she asked. “You branded me yourself.”

 

“I rather you did not watch it happen to others,” Kurtz whispered, grabbing her hand again and pulling her away from the bonfire. “I hope you can forgive me for harming you like that, but it was the only way for you to enter his kingdom. And I want you to see it. All of it.”

 

Myra felt him tugging harder on her hand as he pulled her further into Fox Forest. “Kurtz,” she whispered.

 

“I hated doing it to you… hurting you,” he said, quietly.

 

Her eyes softened at his sentiment. “It’s okay,” she said, grabbing his upper arm to make him stop. “I just need you to explain everything to me. So I understand.” Kurtz stopped before looking over his shoulder at her, his eyes flashing wildly before returning back to the docile ones she had grown to adore. “Please Kurtz,” she whispered as her gaze locked with his. “I need to understand. How am I supposed to be your queen if I don’t understand what we’re doing or what’s happening…”

 

A lopsided grin formed on his face as his eyes softened at her. “Myra… you are too pure for this world,” he commented. “Do you know that?”

 

Myra’s eyes widened in surprise at his words. “W-what?”

 

His free hand gently brushed across her cheek before brushing back her hand over his shoulder. “It’s partially why I sought you out,” he commented. “You’re so pure… and I’m just darkness.”

 

“That’s silly. You’ve been nothing but wonderful to me,” she replied, shaking her head. “You noticed me when no one else did. You’re not all darkness-”

 

He planted his finger to her lips again to quiet her. “Little thief,” he said. “I’m going to explain this all to you, but you have to promise me two things.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“One, you must never question me on this game again and take your orders without questions.”

 

Myra nodded. “Okay.”

 

“And two, please stay this pure. No matter what happens.”

 

Tilting her head, she looked at Kurtz with a confused expression. “Why?”

 

“It’s the reason I sought you out… you were so bright. I am not.”

 

Myra’s cheeks flushed red as she looked away from him. She wasn’t sure if these were compliments or if these sentiments were even true about her. Kurtz smiled at her before strolling over to a tree, leaning against the trunk as he crossed his arms over his chest. The breeze through the forest began picking up rustling the branches and leaves in the trees above them. Shivering, Myra hugged herself with her arms in a feeble attempt to hold in some of her body heat before she noticed Kurtz slipping off his black jacket. He walked back to Myra and draped the jacket over her shoulders.

 

Her eyes locked with his as he zipped up the front of his jacket. “Thank you…” she managed to say as her cheeks flushed even redder in color.

 

“It’s chilly out here. And if you want me to explain all this… I’m going to need you comfortable.”

 

Myra nodded. “Of course. Where do we begin?”

 

Kurtz sat on the ground, patting the spot next to her as she took his lead and sitting down next to him. She clutched his jacket around her tightly as the cool breeze blew through her blonde hair. Grabbing her hair and pulling it over one shoulder, Myra began braiding the tresses and tying it with an elastic she had on her wrist.

 

“...not going to lie,” Kurtz murmured, looking over her braid. “I really like that hairstyle on you.”

 

A giggle fell from her lips. “I braid it all the time,” she said. “It’s nothing special. Just keeps this long hair from getting in my eyes.”

 

His fingers gingerly ran over her hair, twirling the braid in his fingers. “I like it.”

 

She laughed. “Okay. Now explain this to me.”

 

Kurtz pulled out his player manual, laying it across his lap for her to see. He then pulled out a small map of Riverdale and spread it out onto the ground. Myra’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “Trust me. It’ll make sense,” he said as he pulled out another booklet that seemed to be bound in leather. “This... is the gospel.”

 

“I’m confused?”

 

“Just wait. You’re not ready for that yet,” he said, quietly as he flipped to the first page of the manual. This seemed familiar enough, the typical G&G rules she had grown accustomed to while she had played with Kurtz and the boys. Until...

 

Kurtz ginger pointed to the name of the fantasy world in the game and then pointed to Riverdale’s name on the map. “The letters are jumbled. It’s really Riverdale. This game was based on Riverdale,” he commented.

 

Her brow furrowed as she looked over the letters between both names. “Let me see,” she said, quietly as she began unscrambling the letters. “Oh my god...”

 

“See?” He said. “Everything in the player manual coincides with everything in this town.” He began making comparisons to different landmarks and places on the Riverdale city map with the player manual... everything lined up. Perfectly.

 

Myra sat back before looking up at Kurtz, her eyes wide with surprise. “This...is insane...”

 

He leaned in as his eyes flashed wildly again. “It’s real.”

 

Looking back down at the player manual, Myra felt a bit uneasy as she pulled the jacket closer around her body. Paranoia had begun to seep in her mind as the trees rustled in the breeze... it was as if she was reliving the night Kurtz branded her again. The paranoia settling into her mind.

 

“He’s around,” Kurtz commented, his hand slipping into hers and lacing his fingers. “Relax. He has no intention of harming you. It’s scary at first... I’ll admit. Hearing him when no one else can...”

 

Myra swallowed hard as she squeezed Kurtz’s hand. “Why me?”

 

“You have a distorted view of reality,” Kurtz whispered back. “The daydreams you have... the fantasy land you’ve built yourself to escape from reality. It makes it easy for you to slip in and out of his kingdom.”

 

“Then why do you want to make me queen?”

 

Chuckling, Kurtz set the player manual down on top of the map so he could turn his full attention to Myra. “Now that,” he said, grinning at her. “Was my decision. He allowed me to choose and I choose you.” His eyes averted her gaze for a second. “I wasn’t lying when I said you brought light into this dark world of mine.”

 

Her cheeks tinted red as she looked up into his eyes again. “...I did?”

 

Kurtz leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. “Yes,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Kurtz…” Her eyes flicked up to his as she chewed on her lower lip nervously. “What are we?”

 

Letting out a small sigh, he pulled away before planting his lips on her forehead. Myra closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears prying at her dry eyes. “Be patient with my Myra,” he said, quietly as he pulled away from her. “I’m not exactly perfect myself.”

 

Myra opened her mouth until she heard a branch snapping in the distance. She pushed herself closer to Kurtz as a low, guttural growl grew closer toward the teenagers. “What-?”

 

A smirk curled over his lips. “It’s just him.”

 

“...Kurtz. You mean to tell me he’s actually real?”

 

Kurtz turned his attention to Myra. “Have I ever lied to you?”

 

“...well no.”

 

His finger hooked under her chin. “Then why would I start now?”

 

Myra looked up into his eyes, seeing the wild expression returning to his gaze. “Kurtz?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“You know I do…”

 

Kurtz jumped to his feet as he outstretched a hand to assist Myra back to her feet. She slowly reached out, grabbing his hand as he helped hoist her to her feet. She watched as he moved toward the low growling noises that seemed to be growing closer and closer, before stopping and turning to look at her. “He wants to meet you again,” Kurtz commented. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggy of what looked like small rocks. “But you need to take this…”

 

Grabbing the clear baggy from Kurtz, her eyes flickered up to meet Kurtz. “What… is this?”

 

“Something that will open your mind.”

 

“And you just want me to eat it, no questions asked?”

 

Kurtz turned to face Myra, his eyes narrowing a bit as he walked toward her. “Myra,” he said, his voice growing unusually stern with her. “If you want to be my queen… you’ll do as I say.”

 

“...this means that much to you?” she questioned.

 

His answer was a simple nod.

 

Myra glanced down at the baggy in her hands before she unsealed the top and poured a small handful of the red rocks into her palm. She then quickly put them into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste in her mouth, wondering now if it was just candy… before she swallowed. Her eyes met Kurtz’s gaze, who’s eyes had softened at her following his orders. His hand outstretched again and took hold of her hand gently. He tugged her further into the forest, abandoning their little space...

 

Looking around at the forest around her, Myra felt herself growing dizzy… her focus beginning to fade. “Kurtz,” she murmured almost tripping over her own feet. “Slow down… I’m-”

 

He stopped, tilting his head at her. “It’s okay. It’s weird at first. But you won’t have to take it again after tonight,” he whispered.

 

“...you tried it?”

 

He gave her a small nod. “We can wait here for him to speak with you. Close your eyes.”

 

She felt Kurtz grab her upper arms and gently lower to the ground again as her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into the darkness… The only sounds she could hear was the soft rustling of the forest.

 

And a growl.

 

Her spine stiffened in fear as the growl grew closer to her ears and she could swear she could feel hot breath against the back of her neck. She continued to keep her eyes closed as she felt movement around her body and then she heard Kurtz’s footsteps moving just slightly away from her.

 

“You’re positive this is the girl you choose?”

 

“Yes, my king,” Kurtz replied, his voice becoming stiff.

 

“Leave us for a moment.”

 

Myra’s hands balled into fists as her anxiety crept up the back of her neck. She could almost sense that whoever this Gargoyle King is was now kneeling down in front of her. And just as Kurtz had asked her to, she kept her eyes closed, even when she felt his fingers brush against her face and hair.

 

“Pretty girl,” he commented gruffly as she heard the brush underneath him shift as she assumed he was standing again. “Little thief… he calls you his queen.” There was silence as Myra wasn’t sure she was supposed to answer or not as she heard his footsteps moving around her… encircling her. “You managed to follow my quest and you even bare my mark… Open your eyes.”

 

Slowly, Myra opened her eyes as her sight focused on the leaves on the ground.

 

“Look up at me,” he said.

 

Swallowing hard, Myra’s eyes slowly moved upward as her eyes locked in a gaze with the King himself… His piercing, blue eyes.

 

“You will serve him.”

 

Myra gave a small nod.

 

“And he will serve you.”

 

She nodded again.

 

“And I promise,” he whispered, gently touching the top of her head. “That I will right every wrong you’ve suffered. Do you understand, Myra?”

 

Myra couldn’t take her eyes away from his gaze, almost trapped in his eyes that felt they could see into her very soul… she had almost forgotten how to speak. Could he actually fix all her problems so easily? She couldn’t understand how she was so smitten by his words… All the bullies, gone. All the name calling, gone. Just her and Kurtz. Just as she had wanted.

 

“I-I understand.” she managed out as her mind was growing dizzy again.

 

“Will you serve me?”

 

“Of course,” Myra whispered. “My King…”

 

With that, Myra collapsed again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Myra?”

 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as the light from the window spilled into the room and over her eyelids. She felt a hand gently stroking her head as she turned her head, leaning against the hand. She heard a soft chuckle as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight in the room and recognizing the person, kneeling beside the bed.

 

“Kurtz…” she croaked, trying to sit up but was struck with a splitting headache.

 

He gently coaxed her back down onto the bed. “Rest,” he told her, giving her a gentle smile.

 

__Good little servant._ _

__

Myra shot up in the bed as she could have sworn she heard the Gargoyle King’s voice. “He’s here.”

 

Kurtz shook his head and gently pushed her back down onto the bed. “Myra,” he whispered. “Rest now alright? You’re going to hear him…a lot now. He’s not here physically, but he’s always in your mind, guiding us.”

 

The tense muscles in her body relaxed at his words as she finally laid back and looked up at Kurtz. “Where am I?” she asked.

 

“My place. My bedroom.”

 

“How long have I been here…?”

 

He chuckled. “I brought you last night after he spoke with you.”

 

__You will serve the false king… only to bring my kingdom after he falls._ _

__

Her eyes narrowed as his voice echoed in her mind, and she couldn’t remember if that was something he may have mentioned to her the previous night or perhaps… as Kurtz said, he was actually in her mind as well. His piercing stare… those piercing blue eyes… It saw right through her very soul. “He said something about a false king?” Myra repeated.

 

Smiling, Kurtz brushed stray hairs from her eyes. “There will be false king and we have to serve him.”

 

“...what were those rocks you gave me last night?”

 

“...Fizzle Rocks,” Kurtz replied, his voice growing quiet. “I’ll never make you take those again. I promise. I just needed your mind to be open to him… or else he would’ve cast you out of the kingdom.”

 

“So I passed the test?”

 

He smirked. “With flying colors, little thief.”

 

Her eyes lit up as her gaze met his. “So?”

 

“You’re officially going to be my queen.”

 

Kurtz raised up from the floor and sat down on the bed as he looked over her resting. Her cheeks tinted pink at his lingering gaze at her before she felt his hand move over hers. He gently lifted her hand, bringing the back of her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Her blush deepened at the affection before her eyes averted his as he chuckled at her.

 

Pouting, Myra looked back at him. “Stop laughing at me,” she whined.

 

“I’m not laughing at you…” he teased. “You’re just… so sweet. So innocent.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

Kurtz fell silent as he looked over her face. “No, little one,” he whispered, leaning over her. “It makes you perfect…” Myra held her breath as his face grew close to her as the pink in her cheeks darkened. He remained silent as she searched his eyes for any sign of an answer.

 

“...what are you doing?”

 

His lips cracked into a smile. “God you are so innocent,” he whispered, pulling away from her.

 

“Kurtz!” she whined. “Stop teasing me!”

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Teasing you? You have no idea what real teasing would be.”

 

“...what?”

 

Her eyes went wide as Kurtz moved faster than her mind could register, pinning her arms over her head with his face just centimeters away from his. Her cheeks flushed pink again as her eyes quickly looked away from his. “Myra,” he whispered. “Look at me.”

 

Myra’s eyes slowly moved back to meet his gaze, noticing his lopsided grin. “…why?”

 

“I love looking at your eyes,” he replied, his grip around her wrists loosening.

 

Tilting her head to the side, Myra blinked a couple of times at him. “Kurtz…”

 

Kurtz leaned in closer as his breath tickled against her skin as her eyes fell to his lips as her teeth sunk into her lower lip. The butterflies growing in her stomach fluttered around as silence fell over the teenagers. She could not believe she was this close to him… and nothing was happening. She watched his lips as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, moistening it.

 

“Myra,” Kurtz began. “Would you be opposed-?”

 

“Opposed to what?”

 

The gap between the two of them closed in as she watched Kurtz close his eyes as his lips brushed against her gently. The heat in her cheeks began to rise as her eyes fell shut as well before he planted an actual kiss on her lips. His hands let go of her wrists, moving his fingertips down the skin of her arms before gently moving to cradle her face. Her hands, now free, were able to brush through his hair…

 

He pulled away. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

 

Myra’s eyes opened, her face was still hot from that kiss. Her first kiss. “Kurtz?”

 

He flashed her a smile. “Just as I thought it would be,” he whispered.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Even your kiss is innocent,” he commented, his grin growing. “Just like you.”

 

Pouting, Myra moved to sit up in the bed. “That’s not very nice.”

 

Kurtz leaned into her as he took his head to brush through her hair. “No… it is nice,” he murmured. “I’ve not had a lot of nice things in my life. In fact, my life is utter shit most days. But since that day I finally decided to approach you in the library. I’ve had something to look forward to. And I know we’re not dating… and I know we don’t know each other that well yet.”

 

Myra couldn’t help but smile at him. “We’ve been hanging around for a couple of weeks now.”

 

“Still,” Kurtz admitted, letting out a small sigh. “I shouldn’t rush you.”

 

“...you’re not.”

 

“I want you to know everything before you decide about us.”

 

Myra was confused. “But I thought-”

 

“Kings and Queens, historically speaking, didn’t always fall in love Myra.”

 

Her lips made a small oh sound as she looked down at her hands, which remained folded in her lap. “You’re not pressuring me,” she said to him. “Or rushing me.”

 

Smiling, Kurtz reached out and grabbed her braid as he ran his thumb over her blonde tresses as she watched his eyes follow the pattern of the braid. “I have a new quest for you to do once you’re feeling well, little thief,” he said still fiddling with the end of her braid in his fingers.

 

“What is it?”

 

His eyes flickered up at her as his smile turned into a smirk.

 

“What is it, Kurtz?” she asked again, letting out a sigh.

 

“...break into the fortress and raid the dungeon, little thief.”

 

Myra gave him a sly smile. “Of course.”


	5. Descent

**Chapter Five**

_Descent_

 

 

 

Myra stood in front of her full-length mirror as she wrapped the black, leather jacket tightly around her body. Giggling, she spun around in front of the mirror as she admired the stitching of the Gargoyle King symbol on the back in red thread. Her eyes met her own gaze in the mirror once she stopped her movements as she couldn’t help but smirk at herself. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she relished in her newfound confidence since meeting Kurtz.

 

“You did amazing little one,” Kurtz said, sitting on her bed.

 

Smiling, Myra turned to face him as the ingredients from her latest quest was scattered all over her bed. She had snuck into the Southside Prison and into the basement, where seemingly a drug lab run by the Lodge family had been built. And as a reward, Kurtz awarded her this jacket.

 

The gang was complete.

 

“So what next?” Myra asked, moving to sit next to him.

 

His hand came to brush back a few strands of her stray, blonde hair. “For you, nothing,” he instructed, his finger not dragging gently along her cheek. “This is my quest. You don’t need to be involved in this part of it okay?”

 

She tilted her head. “But-?”

 

“Little one,” Kurtz said, smiling. “My quest. You have to stay out of it as much as I know you want to help me. I am the alchemist after all.”

 

Sighing, Myra gave him a small nod. “Right,” she murmured. “I forgot you were the alchemist before you became a Game Master.”

 

“The false king wants me to cook more Fizzle Rocks,” he whispered. “Infect Riverdale with it and we must spread the gospel of the true king. The false king is driven by greed... but we can use this. Fizzle Rocks opens your mind to possibilities you could never fathom before.”

 

Myra hung on his every word, her eyes wide with excitement listening to his explanation of their future plans for them and the gang itself. The true king was in hiding... waiting for an opportunity to take hold of everything. To give them a kingdom they could flourish in... a kingdom where she and Kurtz could be happy, together.

 

“Kurtz,” Myra said, scooting closer to him. Her hands reached out to cover his. “If I am able to help... you would tell me right?”

 

His hands pulled away from hers and touched the braid that fell over her shoulder, tracing the pattern with his fingertips. His eyes focused on her hair as if trying to distract his own thoughts before darting upward and meeting her gaze again.

 

“You know I would,” he said, gently. “But I have to keep you out of this. Remember? You promised me to stay pure. I feel this would taint you.”

 

Myra’s blue eyes widened before she tilted her head. “It would?”

 

“My business, Little Thief,” he assured her by kissing her forehead. “You don’t have to worry about this at all.” Kurtz stood up from the bed as he gathered the supplies and ingredients Myra had stolen from the prison into the backpack he had brought. “I have to leave... your family will be home soon. And I know they don’t like me.”

 

Her expression saddened. “They just don’t understand what we’re doing.”

 

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

 

“I’ll sneak out,” Myra said, smiling up at him. “Once we bring the true kingdom, my family will understand. I promise.”

 

He reached out again as his fingertips slid down her cheek. A small smile curled over his lips. “You’re perfect,” He said, his fingertips now under her chin. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Myra felt her cheeks heat up as he left her bedroom. She moved quickly to her window as he would always walk around to the back of the house to leave. Smiling, she watched him pause and look up at her window before waving at her. Myra waved back as butterflies in her stomach began to flutter.

 

And he was gone.

 

She abandoned the window and headed toward a small duffle bag she had sitting on the opposite side of the room. She tossed it onto her bed before opening the zipper and removing the clothes inside. She tossed the articles into the hamper before running to her dresser and pulling out clean clothes. She tossed the cloths into the bag before rushing back over and zipping it shut. Myra chewed on her lip as she heard her parents walking through the door downstairs...already arguing.

 

Letting out a small sigh, she shut her door to try and muffle the yelling beginning to grow louder from downstairs. “Same shit,” she murmured to herself. “Different day...”

 

Myra made her way to her bookshelf, finding a copy of the book Kurtz had lent her seemingly forever ago, bringing a small smile on her face. She picked up the hardcover novel and thumbed through the pages not particularly reading any set page... she had read it four times over now.

 

She tossed the book into her bag, wanting to finally return it to him as she cringed at the increasing volume of her parents' arguments downstairs. How was she supposed to sneak out of neither one of them separated long enough for her to sneak down the stairs.

 

Placing her ear to her bedroom door, she tried to make sense of what they were arguing about this time... until she heard her name brought up multiple times.

 

“Do you have any idea what the other parents at the PTA meetings are saying about that boy she met?!” her mother hissed, not bothering to lower the volume of her voice. “He’s a lunatic. He’s a drug dealer!”

 

“Will you shut your mouth before she hears you!” It was her father.

 

Myra frowned at the accusations they were making of Kurtz without bothering to get to know him. “He...he’s not,” Myra told herself. “He’s done nothing but help me...”

 

“He plays that Gryphons and Gargoyles game! The one that made the Doyle boy commit suicide!” her mother continued. “What if she gets involved in that-? I can’t imagine!”

 

Myra pauses at the mention of a suicide...wait when did that happen?

 

“We will deal with It accordingly,” her father snapped. “For now we just make sure he doesn’t come around here. It’s probably just a phase for her anyway. A rebellious one. She’ll stop. She’s always listened to us.”

 

Frowning, Myra grabbed her braided hair as she twirled the end within her fingers. A phase? Her new found confidence was just a phase to them? And suddenly, it felt as though her mind was racing a thousand feet per second. Myra began pacing the perimeters of her bedroom as she tried to sort through the growing panic settling in her mind. “Kurtz wouldn’t let anything happen to me,” She rationalized with herself. “I’m his queen. I’m his queen!”

 

Gripping the sides of her head, it felt as though a thousand voices began screaming over top one another in her mind.“Why is this happening again,” she whimpered to herself. Ever since she had taken Fizzle Rocks with Kurtz and met the true Gargoyle King it was as if her mind was in a constant state of war with itself.

 

Two voices echoed in her mind that she recognized as her parents' voices. Another voice echoed that she knew to be the false Gargoyle King. Another voice she knew to be the true Gargoyle King. All echoing in her mind, yelling over top of the other ones... trying to be heard.

 

“Stop it,” she whimpered. “Just stop it!”

 

Her phone went off.

 

Her eyes snapped open as she rushed to grab her cell phone from the bed. A small sigh of relief fell from her lips as a smile curved over her lips. “Kurtz,” She said softly. He was checking up on her... and asking if she was still coming to stay with him.

 

Quickly typing a reply, the voices in Myra’s head began to quiet down just as her parents were finally settling down as well. She grabbed the duffle bag as she heard her father enter his office upstairs and knew her mother would be sitting in the living room sipping a glass of wine...

 

She moved toward her window, opening it and tossed the bag out into the backyard. She grabbed her Gargoyle jacket and slipped it on before slipping out of the window and shimmied down the drainage pipe on the side of the house. For a moment, she was thankful for her extremely petite stature as the drainage pipe held up her weight with ease. She hopped down when she was a couple of feet away and grabbed her bag.

 

Myra slung the bag over the backyard fence before going around to be the gate and slipping out undetected, at least until they noticed her window open. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she slung the bag over her shoulder. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed a quick response to Kurtz, letting him know she was on her way over.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark.

 

Her eyes snapped open as she reached across the bed and noticed she was alone. Frowning, she shot up in bed and wondered just where Kurtz has gone to at such an hour. He had laid down with her last night after she confided in him all the horrible things her parents had said about him... and the bizarre voices in her mind... he had hoped laying with her would calm her down and ease her into slumber.

 

There were no plans for a game tonight... So what could he possibly be up to?

 

She flung back the sheet as rose from the bed. She could hear sounds from the other room. Were his parents home? They never-?

 

Myra made her way down the hallway and placed her ear against the door next to his bedroom. She could hear Kurtz cursing and tinkering with something. But what?

 

“Kurtz?” She asked, knocking gently on the door.

 

The room fell silent.

 

“Kurtz are you in there?”

 

“Little One you’re supposed to be asleep,” Kurtz said.

 

She could hear his boots heavy against the floor as he made his way to the door. “I heard noises and just-“

 

Kurtz opened the door just enough to see Myra’s face. He tilted his head as he looked over her face. “You need to sleep,” he murmured. “You had a rough day.”

 

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she rose onto her tippy toes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Working.”

 

“Can’t I see what you’re working on?”

 

His dark eyes narrowed as he stepped out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. “ _Myra_.” He said, his voice almost as dark as his eyes were in that instance. The use of her real name in that tone was enough to make her realize she had done something wrong. “You do not get involved with that part of the gang...” he snapped at her.

 

Myra took a step backward due to his tone.

 

“This is _my_ work,” he continued. “And you will listen to me and _not_ interfere again. Do you understand?”

 

Her eyes fell to the floor. “Yes.”

 

“Go back to bed.” He instructed before walking back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Myra’s eyes saddened again as she slowly walked back to his bedroom. She down on the mattress, bringing her knees up to her chest as she pondered the possibilities of why he would not let her help with that aspect of the gang.

 

“I’m the queen,” she told herself again. “I should know...”

 

She slowly closed her eyes as the echoes of her parents’ voices rang through her head. Screaming. So much screaming. Insult after insult. She squeezed her eyelids tightly together as she tried to will away the voices... because she knew not long after her parents... would the false king’s voice begin.

 

It would get **louder**.

 

The insults would grow **worse**.

 

The threats would become **real**.

 

“Myra?”

 

Her eyes snapped open again as tears spilled from the corners of her eyes when she noticed Kurtz standing in the doorway. Quickly, he rushed to her side, holding her face in his hands as his thumbs brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

 

“Did it happen again?” He asked, gently.

 

Nodding, Myra’s eyes averted his gaze. “Yes...”

 

“I’m right here. Look at me...”

 

“You’re still mad at me.”

 

Kurtz tilted his head at her. “Little one. I’m not mad at you.”

 

“Yes, you are...”

 

His finger hooked under her chin as he forced her to look up at him. “Myra,” he whispered. “What I’m doing in there is dangerous. I cannot involve you in that. If something happened in there or if the police found out what I was doing... and drag you down with me? It would kill me if anything happened to you.”

 

Her cheeks flushed. “But we aren’t-?”

 

“Give it time Myra... I promise you that once you fully awaken... everything will make sense to you,” Kurtz whispered to her as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “But do know that I care deeply about you.”

 

Myra’s blue eyes lit up as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Kurtz I-“

 

“Shh,” he whispered, burying his face against her neck. “I’m... damaged Myra... and those words don’t come easily to me. I know it’s a lot to ask you of so much patience but-“

 

“I don’t mind waiting,” Myra said, cutting off his sentence.

 

“I may do things that won’t make sense Myra,” he added.

 

Smiling, Myra pulled back and held his face. “If he wills it... then it must be done.”

 

“The false king wishes for me to seek out a wayward Serpent girl,” Kurtz began. “And I may have to do some things I won’t be proud of Myra. Do you promise to believe when I say it all means nothing?”

 

Myra nodded. “The True King wants us to follow the false one and we have to do as he commands now,” she whispered.

 

A smile curved over Kurtz’s lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. “You are my queen and no wayward, drug dealing serpent will ever change that. Do you understand?” He whispered. “And one day... soon. I will make you mine.”

 

Silently, Myra nodded again as she brushed her thumbs along his cheeks. His words alone were enough to calm the echoing voices in her mind. She hung on his every word... his every promise. “I believe you,” she whispered.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“More than anyone Kurtz. You know that.”

 

He pulled away just slightly before planting a kiss on her forehead. “I will be gone a few days while seeking out the wayward serpent girl...” he explained. “You can stay here if the situation with your parents doesn’t improve...”

 

“How long will you be gone?”

 

“Just a few days,” he assured her. “Long enough to make sure this partnership will work out between her boss and ours. We will have a steady cash flow if this works out correctly. And we can move our operations to another place... and perhaps... someplace you and I can stay and be safe.”

 

“...I would love that.”

 

Kurtz planted another kiss to her forehead. “Get some sleep Little One,” he whispered. “I have a lot of work to get done by morning okay?”

 

Myra smiled as she watched him rise from the mattress. “I understand.”

 

“Goodnight,” he whispered, stepping out of the room.

 

“Goodnight...”


	6. Connection

**Chapter** **Six**

_Connection_

 

It wasn’t a few days. It has been a few weeks since Kurtz had even been around and Myra has begun to panic. Her anxiety that he has grown bored with her company began settling in the back of her mind. Slowly, she sat up in bed as she raked her pale fingers through her blonde hair. Her free hand grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand as she quickly checked over the screen, hopeful for any contact from Kurtz. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Her eyes saddened as she tossed her phone to the other side of the bed. “...where are you?” she murmured, nervously stroking a strand of her hair.  

 

Swallowing hard, Myra laid back on the bed as her eyes glanced around the apartment building. Her gaze traced along the small cracks in the walls and paint before rolling onto her side, outstretching her arm as her hand slipped under the pillow next to her. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers brushed along what seemed to feel like a book.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Myra grabbed the object and pulled it out from under the pillow, noticing it was a gryphons and gargoyles booklet, but... seemed more detailed. She thumbed through a few pages, noticing Kurtz’s scribbling and notes tucked away in the margins. “What is this?” She asked. 

 

Her eyes scanned over the open page as she traced over the lines and circles and arrows he had scribbled into the book. Certain words, she noticed, were underlined or circled almost as if he were trying to commit those to memory. And the more she read, the further she fell. Then connections between the city of Riverdale with this player manual... it was growing scarier by the minute. Sure, she had known the kingdom in the game was a mirror copy of Riverdale...

 

But the actual, real connections to reality the prophesies were making...

 

“Oh my god,” Myra whispered. 

 

Connections between the Blossom murders... the Black Hood killings... all were leading up to the reveal and the ruling of the Gargoyle King. All of it, right here in his player manual.

 

“How?”

 

She grabbed the edges of a couple pages and continued to flip through them, wondering if she was even allowed to read the contents inside of his personal journal. Chewing nervously on her lower lip, she felt a small twinge of pain as a couple droplets of blood fell back into her mouth. Myra grimaced, realizing how nervous she had become. 

 

Would Kurtz be that upset with her?

 

Would it be a repeat of the night he grew angry with her?

 

Myra held her head as another twinge of pain shot through her temple. Batting her eyes, she tried to get her barring, hoping to will away the small headache that was growing. This was happening more often... and she felt her own reality slipping away with each passing day.

 

“Myra?”

 

Her eyes darted upward and found Kurtz leaning against the door frame of the room. A lopsided smile curled over his lips before he took a few steps into the room. “What are you doing little one?” He asked, sitting down on the bed and reaching out to touch her braided hair. His fingers toyed with the end of the braid as his eyes moved upward to meet her gaze. 

 

“You’re home...” she uttered out.

 

“Yes. I’m home.”

 

Myra placed the book down in her lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. She felt a chuckle bubbling from his chest as his arms went around her waist, returning the hug. “I’m sorry that I read-“

 

Kurtz pulled back, tilting his head at her. “For what? Reading my manual?”

 

Nodding, Myra’s eyes fell to her lap as she traced the letters of his players manual with her fingers. “I know I’m not supposed to bother your things,” she whispered, chewing her lip again. 

 

His hand came out and gently brushed across her cheek and then underneath her chin. “You’ve been really anxious while I’ve been gone... haven’t you?” He asked. 

 

She nodded again, staying silent.

 

“I’m sorry Myra,” he said. “I’m sorry that I took longer than expected...”

 

“But your book!”

 

Kurtz leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. “Little one,” he said, quietly. “I wanted you to read this. You’re ready to understand what’s really happening here... I’m not angry. I’m angry I left you alone for so long...”

 

Myra’s eyes widened as she pulled back to stare at him. Her mouth fell open, searching her brain for the correct words to say to him. “...understand?” She asked. 

 

He nodded, “yes. Understand... I’m sure you’ve read all the prophesies that have already-“

 

“Yes... and you were right. The kingdom is a mirror image of riverdale... just like you showed me. It’s all real!”

 

Myra paused as her eyes met Kurtz’s gaze once more, realizing this was all real. Everything he had taught her. The Gargoyle King was real. He was the true ruler... and everyone in this town were either to follow him or become...

 

“Sacrifices,” Kurtz said, completing her sentence. 

 

“How did you-“

 

“You’re my queen. I know everything you think.”

 

“You...you do?”

 

Kurtz scooted closer to her on the bed, reaching out and gently touching her face. “You don’t have to be scared anymore,” he said, brushing back the small stray hairs from her face. “I’m going to protect you. From everything. From the Serpents. From the nonbelievers. Everyone and everything.”

 

Her cheeks flushed red as she felt her heart rate quicken at his words. “Kurtz, I,” she murmured, moving closer to him. 

 

“Do you promise to listen to every command I give you?”

 

Myra nodded. “Of course. Yes. You know I will.”

 

“You’re mine now,” he said.

 

Her blush deepened as she felt his arms snake around her body, pulling her into his chest. She hide her face against his chest, taking in He scent of his cologne, wondering if she could commit it to memory, forever. The smell was so comforting as she closed her eyes. His hands moved up and down along her spine, trying to soothe her anxiety. 

 

“I won’t ever leave you alone again...” he whispered. “I will always find you.”

 

Myra nodded against his body before she felt him push her back. “Kurtz?”

 

His dark eyes gazed at her face in silence for a few brief moments before leaning into her and planting a kiss on her lips. Immediately, Myra froze, having this be only her second kiss with him... or ever. Her mind panicked, trying to recall how she handled it the last time as her hands shakily grabbed his face, deepening the kiss. Her cheeks flushed pink once again as she felt his tongue brush along her lower lip, teasing at her mouth to open... begging to explore.

 

A small moan escaped from her throat, cause her lips to part just enough for his tongue to gain entry. His tongue lapped along her own before his body gently pushed her down onto the bed as he climbed on top of her.

 

Myra pulled away, her eyes wide with anticipation. “Kurtz?”

 

Smirking down at her, he slowly removed his dark jacket, tossing the article of clothing to he floor. “Can I?” He asked. “If you’re not ready... it’s okay. I just-“

 

“Please...” Myra said, quicker than she had meant to. “I-I mean. Yes. Please. It’s okay.”

 

Kurtz quirked an eyebrow at her due to the eagerness veiled in her tone before smirking down at her more. His eyes watched her face carefully, looking for any signs of displeasure before leaning down and planting his lips against her again. 

 

Embarrassed again, Myra struggled to relax as her hands shakily came up to hold his face. She felt his hands slowly move up along her sides, feeling her curves as his tongue prodded along her lower lip, trying to gain entry back into her mouth. A small moan fell from her lips as her mouth parted, allowing his tongue to begin exploring her mouth. She didn’t think he would be so gentle with her as she felt his hands move further up along her body and brush against her breasts. 

 

Myra pulled away, grabbing his wrists. “Kurtz...”

 

Sighing, he flashed a soft smile. “Little one,” He whispered. “You act so ashamed of your body...”

 

“I-I...”

 

“Stop,” He said. “You are absolutely perfect.”

 

Her blue eyes widened as she stared up at him. “...you mean it?” She questioned, chewing nervously at her lower lip. 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Her hand moved to the back of his neck before pulling him into another deep kiss, causing her to moan lightly into it. Kurtz’s movements quickened as his hands moved to he hem of her top, slipping beneath the fabric and moving along her skin until his fingertips brushed along her bra. He pulled back, searching her face before he noticed a small smile curl over her lips. 

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “You can.”

 

Immediately, Kurtz removed her top, tossing it onto the floor next to his jacket, before reaching up and grabbing his own top and stripping it off and tossing it onto the floor. Myra’s cheeks flushed as her eyes fell to his chest as her hands fell from his neck and moved over the muscles. She frowned, noticing small scars scattered along his skin, wondering what battle scars those were from...

 

“Don’t fuss,” he murmured. “Those are nothing.”

 

“Okay...” she replied, furrowing her brow. Her eyes moved to meet his gaze again, feeling her body freeze as she was almost unable to process that this was actually happening. She chewed on her lower lip as his fingers tips danced upward along her skin, leaving a trail of scorching heat in its wake. She felt her thighs clutch involuntarily as excitement built in the pit of her stomach... “Kurtz...”

 

His movements paused at the innocence of her voice. “Myra... I’m going to try and make this as painless as possible for you okay...” His voice was breathy as his lips danced along the flesh on her neck. His hand snuck to her back, snapping at her bra before sliding the fabric off of her body before she could protest. “Do you trust me?”

 

Her face heated up as she gave him a small nod. “More than anyone,” she admitted. “...you’re my king.”

 

Another pause, as Myra locked eyes with his again. He was staring at her intently, his eyes almost soft... with affection?

 

“Kurtz?”

 

A smile curled over his lips as he quickly darted down, capturing her lips with his and immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth. A moan fell from her lips as her tongue came to run along his. His hands slipped down her waist and the pair of dark wash jeans that hugged along her curves. Her body tensed as she felt his hands slowly undo the zipper to her jeans, before tugging the pants off of her slender body. 

 

Her hands shakily came up and moved up along his chest, earning a small moan to escape his throat as her fingertips traced lines along the scars that littered his chest. Her hands started to fall, taking special note to memorize the feeling of his chest muscles in the back of her mind as her hands reached the hem of his black jeans. She paused, nervous for his response. 

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

Myra slowly turned to look up at him, finding him sporting a lopsided grin on his face. Her face flushed before hearing him chuckle. “...Hush.”

 

“You’re so innocent,” he murmured. “Keep going.”

 

Her blush darkened as she fumbled with the fasten and zipper on his jeans. She slowly pushed his jeans off of his hips as he helped her strip the jeans all the way off of his body before tossing it off to the side. Her hands traced up along his chest again before stopping at his shoulders. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him back down into another kiss. 

 

His hands moved up her body before groping at her breast. His lips pulled away from hers before trailing along her neck, earning a moan from her lips. He nipped along her skin, at her collarbone before dipping lower on her body. His eyes flickered up at her to watch her expressions change as a smirk spread across his lips.

 

“Kurtz?”

 

He remained silent before his tongue circled around the outline of her nipple, watching her body immediately tense. The tip of his tongue teased along her erect breast before taking the whole nipple into his mouth as his hand massaged the other in his hands. A louder moan fell from her lips as her back arched into him unable to focus due to the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. His mouth slipped between the flesh between her breasts as he  trailed kisses along her stomach and to her naval, stopping at her underwear. 

 

Myra’s thighs clenched together when she felt his hands on her underwear. He slowly tugged the delicate fabric down her legs, despite her nervousness. “Little one,” He whispered. “Do you think I would hurt you?”

 

“No… I just-“

 

Kurtz dropped her underwear onto the floor. “Then why are you so tense?” He asked. 

 

“I’ve never done this…” she admitted, quietly. “I don’t know what I’m doing…”

 

Chuckling, Kurtz moved to kiss her forehead. “Then let me show you how great it feels…”

 

Myra’s eyes stared up at him. “...okay.”

 

Kurtz pulled back and slowly stripped off his boxers, causing Myra’s cheeks to heat up again as her eyes fell to catch a quick glimpse of his erection before her eyes quickly darted away. He ran his hands along her legs to help her relax. “Myra. I’m going to try and make this as painless as possible but you have to relax your legs,” he teased into her ear. 

 

Slowly, Myra unclenches her thighs allowing him access between her legs as his hand brushed along her entrance. His thumb gently touched her clit, stimulated the area as his finger brushed between her folds. A small, breathy moan fell from Myra’s lips as pleasure began to overtake where her nerves had previously been. Her eyes slid shut as her back arched into him more before a finger slipped into her wet entrance. 

 

Her eyes shot open as another moan slipped from her throat. The feeling was unknown to her as he smirked at her expressions. “Kurtz,” she whined. 

 

“Feel good?” 

 

A small nod of her head and Kurtz ran another finger against her dripping heat. His thumb continued to stimulate her clit as he slipped another finger into her without a problem. He watched her carefully, trying to hide the excitement in his eyes at the pleasure he was giving her… especially for the first time.

 

“Kurtz…” she whined again, her body writhing now at the building knot of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. Her hips began to move against his fingers involuntarily, almost as if her body knew how to react even if she hadn’t. 

 

“Little one. This might hurt a bit,” he whispered. “If it’s too bad… tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

“No. Keep going,” she pleaded. “You can’t stop now…”

 

Kurtz smirked more as a third finger entered her, causing her face to contort with pain. He frowned for a moment, stopping his moments to allow her to adjust. “I’m sorry little one,” he whispered, kissing her neck again in an attempt to distract her. “Let me know if it’s too much…”

 

Myra let out a shaky breath as she tried to relax her body against his fingers. “It-it’s okay. You can move now…” she whimpered. He stared for a moment, almost double checking her plea to continue before beginning to move his fingers in and out of her… Her eyes squeezed shut at first in pain but soon… pleasure began to replace the feeling. “Kurtz…” 

 

“You like it?”

 

“Yes,” She whined.

 

He increased his pace, earning louder moans from her throat. Her hips nearly bucked involuntarily as she tried to move against his fingers, wishing for more friction between his fingers and her body. 

 

“Kurtz!”

 

Kurtz chewed his lower lip, trying to mask the smirk that was forming on his face at the sheer amount of pleasure he was giving her. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of her before using his knee to separate her legs. He grabbed the base of his erection before lining up with her dripping heat. “Little one… this may hurt,” he whispered, pushing the tip of his erection against her entrance. “I won’t move until you’re ready…” He leaned down, kissing the sensitive flesh of her neck as he pushed into her. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips as she closed her eyes to focus on his lips nipping at her neck. 

 

“Shhh,” he hummed, biting her pulse point as he pushed all the way into her and stopping. He grunted a bit, as the tightness around his erection made it difficult not to move. “Are you okay?” He asked, pulling away to look over her features. 

 

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared up at him, forcing a small smile at him. “Give me a second,” she murmured. 

 

“Take as much time as you need,” he replied, kissing her forehead. 

 

Myra couldn’t help but smile at the gentleness he was displaying for her… as if he truly did care for her. She wiped away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the initial pain she felt of him taking her virginity but… the pain was slowly subsiding. Her hands moved along his chest again, before sneaking around his neck and pulling him down into an intense kiss to signal he could move. 

 

His hips slowly began moving against hers and the friction brought pain… until her body began to adjust. Her hands slipped back to his shoulders as her nails dug into his back, earning a small, guttural groan from his throat. A small giggle bubbled from her throat, realizing she was giving him pleasure as well. “Kurtz… it feels so good,” she whined, grinding her hips up into his. 

 

A smirk curled over his lips as he pulled away to leer over her body, watching her expression change. “Fuck Myra,” he grunted. “You’re so tight…”

 

“Is that-“

 

“It’s a good thing. Trust me,” he groaned, his pace began to increase. “Fuck!”

 

Her grip tightened on his shoulders as her legs moved to wrap around his waist for a slightly deeper angle, causing him to thrust faster into her. “Kurtz!” She whimpered, feeling the knot of pleasure in the pit of her stomach tightening to a point she wasn’t sure she could take much longer. 

 

“You gonna cum for me little one?” He hissed into her ear as his tongue licked along the shell of her ear. 

 

Her body shuddered. “Yes!” 

 

Kurtz thrust into her harder, his movements becoming sloppy now at her body tightening around his erection. ”Fuck!” He cursed, watching her head thrashing back and forth on the bed. “Come for me, Myra…”

 

She couldn’t take it any longer as she felt her body tightened once against before releasing as the knot in her stomach exploded. She cried out his name as her body trembled in pleasure, panting as she tried to catch her breath. “K-Kurtz,” she cried, her body still shaking. 

 

He continued to thrust, riding out the orgasm her body was experiencing, earning a low groan from his throat before he came inside of her. “Fuck!” He hissed, panting now as his body collapsed against her. 

 

Myra grimaced at the full feeling inside of her, her body feeling sticky and downright gross now. But, she felt him move away from her as she turned to look up at him finding Kurtz smiling down on her. Her cheeks heated up as she returned the smile before pulling him down for a gentle kiss. 

 

“That was amazing,” Kurtz whispered after pulling out of her and laying his head against her collarbone.

 

“It was?” She asked, timidly while her hand came up to play with the tangled curls of his hair. 

 

“You’re my queen,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. 

 

“And you’re my king,” she whispered back. 

 

“Little one,” Kurtz said, his voice still barely above a whisper. 

 

Tilting her head, Myra continued to stroke his hair. “Yes?”

 

“I love you…”

 

Myra blushed, hearing the words she had dreamed of hearing for months now. “I-I… I love you too,” she said, holding him close to her.

 

“Do you need to clean up?”

 

Myra shook her head. “Stay like this. Stay close please.”

 

“Always little one…”


End file.
